Deck The Halls
by xXMoStIlLoGiCaLXx
Summary: When Blaine extended an invitation to the Dalton Christmas party, Kurt enthusiastically accepted. But will the night end in a new romance or tears?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: In this universe, Kurt never transferred to Dalton.

**Disclaimer**: I, unfortunately, don't own glee.

* * *

Kurt stood in front of his floor-length mirror, scrutinizing his reflection with a furrowed brow. He rarely second-guessed his fashion choices, but tonight was a special occasion and he felt pressured to get it just right.

Blaine had extended an invitation to Dalton's Annual Holiday Bash, and Kurt had enthusiastically accepted. Not only did he love the holidays and the atmosphere they inspired, he also loved any chance he got to spend time with his charming new friend.

To say he had developed a tiny little crush on the fellow singer would be a definite understatement, but Kurt just couldn't help himself. After the Finn debacle he had promised himself he would be extremely cautious of falling for another guy, even if _this _particular guy wasn't straight. Just because he was gay didn't guarantee that any feelings he had would be reciprocated.

It was for that very reason why Kurt kept his admiring thoughts to himself whenever he was around the older boy. There was no way he could be certain of any romantic intentions Blaine could have for him since he had never shown Kurt anything other than concern for his bullying situation. Which was very nice of him, but he was just lending a helping hand because he was once in a similar position. It didn't really _mean_ anything.

Besides, Blaine was an extremely handsome, confident openly gay man in an all _boys _school; surely he wasn't the only homosexual student there. And the guy could have his pick of anyone he wanted, why would he pick _Kurt_? The boy who couldn't even defend himself from being bullied, and the only one who'd shown any interest at all was a heavily closeted meathead who probably couldn't even spell his own first name.

Kurt sighed, exasperated with his self-deprecating thoughts. He turned on his stylish heel and surveyed the alternate view of his ensemble. He was wearing snug, black dress pants, with a burgundy button-up underneath a black, silk vest. Overall, he was satisfied with his festive look, but he couldn't decide whether or not he should add his red, silk bow tie to the mix.

Shrugging at his own image, he decided to forego the accessory , and give himself one last once-over. Contented with his appearance, he walked away from his beloved mirror, grabbed his long, cashmere coat, and walked up the stairs.

His father was reclined lazily on the couch watching a Deadliest Catch marathon and eating the sodium free, butter-less popcorn Kurt had forced him to buy. He grimaced exaggeratedly with every mouthful.

"Dad," he called, "I'm getting ready to go."

Burt tore his eyes away from the television and inclined his cap covered head in his son's direction. "Alright, kiddo, be careful, the weather person said that we could get some snow later on. And be sure to call me if you're going to get home one minute after midnight," he warned, giving him a pointed look.

Smiling at his father's concern, he nodded. 'No problem, dad, I'll be careful. I'll see you soon, okay? Love you."

"I love you too, kid. Have fun at the party," Burt replied as he shoved the popcorn off his lap with a look of distaste. "And don't be kissing any boys," he called after Kurt as he walked out of the room.

"_Dad,_" he muttered, his cheeks flushing lightly, "don't worry about it." Kurt quickly made his way outside before his father could warn him about kissing, or God forbid, other _things_.

Thankfully, his father had let him have his baby back for the night since Dalton wasn't exactly close by. Kurt relished the feel of his gorgeous leather interior as he began the journey to his destination. All the while, visions of a certain dark-haired boy swam through his head…

* * *

Kurt shivered underneath his jacket as he made his way to the decorated entrance of Dalton Academy. It was definitely cold enough to snow, and the wind cut right through him, making him hurry his pace. Blaine had texted him saying that he'd meet Kurt inside the main entrance so he wouldn't get lost trying to find the party room. Kurt was definitely thankful for that because Dalton was extremely spacious, and a virtual maze of hallways and classrooms.

Stepping inside, Kurt relished the toasty feel of the heat as his nearly frozen blood began to circulate normally again. His heart rate sped up excitedly as he caught sight of the dark-haired boy that occupied his thoughts so frequently. Blaine had his back turned to Kurt and was conversing animatedly with another student he didn't recognize.

Smiling to himself, Kurt sauntered briskly over to where he stood and tapped him on the shoulder. Blaine whirled around, ceasing his conversation mid-sentence. A large grin spread across his handsome face at the sight of Kurt.

"Kurt! I'm so glad you could make it," he exclaimed, his contagious smile making Kurt feel weak in the knees.

Smiling in return, and hoping that Blaine would blame his flushed cheeks on the cold, he replied, "Well thanks for inviting me. And, uh, sorry for interrupting."

Up until then Blaine seemed to have completely forgotten about the other student he'd been talking to. The unidentified boy shook his head, his flame-colored hair falling over his forehead with the movement. "It's cool, man," he stated. "I'll catch you later, Blaine."

"See ya," Blaine uttered distractedly as the boy walked away, his eyes still on Kurt. "Come with me," he said, taking Kurt's hand in his larger, warm one the same way he did the first day they met. "I'll take you to the party."

"The place looks amazing," Kurt commented as he was led down a long corridor with extravagant, but tasteful, holiday decorations. He could hear music and voices in the distance, so he assumed they were getting close.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, the faculty usually goes a little overboard with the decorations, but it looks really nice this year. Last year there was so much tinsel strewn about you could barely even walk through the hallways."

Kurt chuckled softly, then took the time to give the older boy a once-over. He looked as suave and debonair as usual, but Kurt really enjoyed seeing him out of uniform. His outfit was similar to his own, only Blaine wore a well-fitting maroon sweater, showing off the toned contours of his body, much to Kurt's appreciation. But the thing Kurt liked best was his hair. Instead of his usual gelled coif, his shiny, dark curls were loose and messy.

_I'd like to run my fingers through them, _he though to himself.

"We're here!" Blaine announced, pulling Kurt through a large, elegant doorway.

The impressively spacious party room was decked out with themes of red and green, and holiday music poured from the sound system. Everywhere people were dancing and laughing.

"Looks like fun," he commented, giving Blaine a grin.

"Oh, it is," Blaine agreed. "These parties get wild every year, but we always have a great time."

"Wild, huh?" he teased, smirking. Kurt looked around the room, observing the people, when a certain group standing in the far corner caught his eye. "A-are those people singing to the _wall?_" he asked, flummoxed, and pointed over at them.

Blaine followed his finger and laughed. "It appears so. The eggnog here is really potent, and it shows. Sooner or later they'll realize they're caroling to drywall."

"Wow," Kurt muttered, shaking his head.

"Come on." Blaine led him over to a cluster of tables, stopping at one where only two other people sat. "Kurt, you remember Wes and David, right?" he asked, gesturing to the two boys in front of them.

"Of course. Nice to see you guys again," he greeted, smiling at them.

"Hey Kurt," they chorused, giving him equally wide grins.

"Have a seat," Blaine offered, letting go of his hand. Kurt had been enjoying the feel of Blaine's hand wrapped around his, and felt disappointed at the loss.

Kurt plopped down in the chair beside Wes, unbottoned his jacket, and draped it across the back of his seat.

"Do you want something to drink? Punch or some seriously Rum-tastic eggnog?" Blaine questioned, his intense hazel eyes focused on him.

"Uh, punch is fine, thanks," Kurt managed to say. Whenever Blaine looked at him that way his ability to speak plummeted drastically.

"Get me some more punch too, Blaine," Wes ordered, holding out his empty glass.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Get your own, Lazy, I'm not your maid." He turned on his heel and headed off towards the refreshments table.

Wes scoffed mockingly while David tried and failed to hide a smirk. "Well," Wes drawled languidly, "it looks like our dear Blaine likes you a _lot _better than me."

Kurt could feel the blood pooling in his typically pale cheeks and failed to come up with a response.

"So I'm assuming he hasn't made a move yet? I would've thought he'd have asked you out already since he talks about you enough." Wes stated, either oblivious to, or purposely ignoring Kurt's lobster red cheeks.

Kurt's eyes widened comically. "Made a-" he started, but was interrupted by David slamming his elbow in Wes' side and proclaiming, "Shut up, dude!"

David turned to Kurt and shrugged lightly. "Nevermind him, man, he's been in the eggnog tonight."

"Uh, it's fine," Kurt replied uncertainly. Wes had definitely been implying that Blaine liked him, but Kurt was finding it hard to believe that Blaine was harboring a crush on him. Even though his mind and heart desperately wanted to believe it. The thought of Blaine reciprocating his feelings left a warm, satisfied feeling in his chest.

"So, do you-" Wes began, but broke off when Blaine arrived back at the table, holding two glasses in his hands.

"Here you go, Kurt." Blaine smiled dazzlingly at him as he sat one of the cups in front of him, before sitting down on the other side of him.

"Thank you," Kurt replied, giving him a small smile in return. He had to stop himself from gasping out loud when Blaine's thigh accidentally brushed against his underneath the table.

"No problem. So what were you three talking about while I was gone?" he asked, taking a sip of his punch, while Kurt's eyes lingered on his way too inviting lips.

David shot Wes a warning look which he pointedly ignored. Wes' eyes kept moving from Blaine to Kurt, smirking lightly at how close they were sitting. "Oh, not much," he said in a far too innocent sounding voice. "I was just asking Kurt here whether or not you'd finally got the guts up to ask him out since you talk about it to us all the time. That's all."

David rubbed his temples and mumbled something about 'tact', while Blaine's jaw dropped open and two spots of color appeared high on his cheeks.

Kurt stared open-mouthed at Wes, not believing what he'd just heard, before shooting a furtive glance at Blaine, trying to guage his reaction. Blaine seemed to be either really shocked or really embarrassed, Kurt couldn't decide which.

"I...you...I _can't believe_ that...I just..." Blaine sputtered, his cheeks turning darker as he glared daggers at Wes.

"Hey, chillax dude," Wes said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "I didn't mean anything by it, I was just trying to help you out. I swear!"

Unfortunately for Wes, Blaine didn't seem to be buying it. "How exactly was _that_ supposed to help me?" he demanded through clenched teeth.

Meanwhile, Kurt felt his poor, lovesick heart pound in his chest. Maybe Blaine really _did_ like him. The thought made him want to grin and dance around like an idiot, but since that wasn't an option, he settled for sitting passively in his seat, dancing on the inside. He was also beginning to worry for Wes well-being, if Blaine's clenched fists were anything to go by.

Deciding to step in before Wes could dig himself any deeper, David grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go."

"What? Go where?" Wes asked, attempting to pull his arm free, but David was having none of it.

"Over there," was all he said before dragging Wes all the way to the opposite side of the large room.

Blaine exhaled heavily, dragging his long fingers through his curls, before hesitantly turning to face Kurt. "Look, I'm sorry about that. What can I say, Wes is kind of an idiot." He offered Kurt an apologetic smile.

Kurt felt his heart plummet to his feet. All the hope he'd been filled with about Blaine's possible feelings for him vanished. Apparently Wes had just been joking, trying to embarrass his friend. "Oh, um, it's alright," Kurt said, straining to keep the disappointment out of his voice and off his face.

Blaine looked vaguely concerned for an instant, but the look disappeared as quickly as it came. "So, how have things been at McKinley?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Well," Kurt began, failing to keep some of the sadness out of his voice, "things have been about the same. Dumpster dives, slushie facials, and Karofsky's favorite, the locker shove."

Blaine's eyes seemed to darken in anger. "So it's not letting up at all?" he questioned, his voice tight.

Kurt shook his and scoffed derisively. "No. If anything it's gotten worse. Karofsky's got it out for me and he's not showing any signs of stopping."

Sighing, Blaine took a sip of punch then reached over and placed his slightly larger hand on top of Kurt's. "I'm sorry, Kurt. You deserve so much better than that."

Kurt couldn't control his heart's fluttering. Any physical contact with Blaine did this to him, but he tried to squelch it, telling himself that Blaine was only being a good friend. And he needed to stop reading so much in to it. Before Kurt could respond, Blaine spoke again.

"Speaking of Karofsky, has he made any other...uh, advances towards you?" Blaine's voice was hard and he and he had a strange look in his eye that Kurt couldn't decipher.

"He hasn't tried to kiss me anymore, thankfully. But he's been following me around a lot. Everytime I turn around, there he is! Its extremely disconcerting and I'm getting sick of it."

Blaine squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Something needs to be done about him, Kurt. It's understandable that he's confused about being gay, but it is _not_ acceptable for him to abuse you because of it."

Shrugging, Kurt heaved a sigh. "Yeah, I know. But nobody's willing to do anything about it. And if someone did try to help me out, it would just come down to my word against his. So...what's the point?"

Blaine shook his head, giving him a sympathetic look. "Maybe you should tell your dad, Kurt," he suggested, stroking his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand soothingly. "This can't continue on, he could really hurt you."

"I _can't_ tell him, Blaine. He just starting to recover and this would _really_ upset. I just can't take the chance of him having another heart attack," Kurt insisted, his voice wavering. After his dad's heart scare, he was constantly afraid that he'd have a relapse. One that he couldn't come back from.

"I understand why you don't want to tell him, really, I do. But a time may come when you don't have another option."

Kurt stared down at the table, not answering, and Blaine sighed. "Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even brought up McKinley. Parties are supposed to be about fun, not..." he paused.

"Angst?" Kurt suggested, smiling faintly.

"Yeah," Blaine gave a small laugh. "Tell you what, how about we ditch this angsty conversation and go dance like a bunch of maniacs to cheesy holiday tunes we've heard a thousand times and have a gay old time, no pun intended." He winked.

Kurt glanced over at the crowded dance floor. Maniacs, indeed.

"Or," Blaine said, before Kurt could answer, "we could forget about the party and go have a movie night in my room. Your choice."

Hmm, crazy dancing or time alone with a gorgeous guy in his dorm room? Kurt didn't even have to think about his answer.

He grinned. "I think I'm going to have to go with the movie night."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Blaine stood, pulling Kurt up by the hand he'd yet to let go of, much to his satisfaction. "Let's hurry before Wes and David see us and try to come along," he teased, leading Kurt over to the door.

Kurt looked over his shoulder at the two boys in question. They were both doing some peculiar version of the robot to the tune of "Jingle Bells". Smiling, Kurt squeezed the warm, comforting hand in his, looking forward to whatever the rest of the night had to offer.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine had led him down so many different corridors and hallways that Kurt had completely lost count. If he ever did transfer to Dalton, he would have to have someone guide him everywhere he went. Despite the long distance, Kurt couldn't help but admire the impressive architecture. Everything was so classy and elegant, and with the high ceilings and winding staircases, he was definitely reminded of Hogwarts.

And Kurt might just have a _teensy _crush on one Mister Harry Potter.

Kurt was finding himself getting used to holding Blaine's hand and was hopng that he'd never let go of it. Finally, after leading him up a large, mahogany staircase and through two tall doors, they entered a long hall with many doors leading to what he assumed were dorm rooms.

"Well, here we are, the senior dorms!" Blaine announced. "My room's at the end of the hall."

"This place is huge," Kurt murmured, his eyes rapidly taking in every detail.

Blaine nodded, the movement tousling his curls cutely. "It really is," he agreed. "I can't even tell you how many times I've gotten lost in this place. If it wasn't for Wes and David, I probably would've never learned the way to my own room. Although they did send me to the wrong place on purpose a few times."

Kurt laughed softly, causing Blaine to chuckle in response. "Sometimes I think the two of them are the real life version of the Weasley twins," he said, as he paused in front of the last door in the hallway. "This is me."

Stepping inside, Kurt took in the scenery. There were two beds in the surprisingly large room. It was easy to tell which side was Blaine's. The first bed had bits of the Dalton uniform strewn across the duvet, and the walls around the bed were covered with posters of pretty women, some of them with very little clothing.

Blaine's bed was situated close to the window, and was neatly made. Instead of girls, Blaine had a large _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ movie poster over his bed. Kurt was also pleased to see a _Wicked _poster and even one from _Les Miserables._

Noticing Kurt checking out his decorations, Blaine released Kurt's hand and turned to face him. "You like Les Mis?"

"Love," Kurt corrected, giving him a smile. He was disappointed at the loss of contact, but he wasn't going to let Blaine in on that. "I also have a soft spot for the illustrious Daniel Radcliffe."

Blaine chuckled. "Mmm, he _is_ pretty impressive, isn't he?"

"I have a feeling you're not referring to his acting," Kurt teased.

"Well, can you honestly blame me?" Blaine asked, smirking, as he walked over to a giant bookcase that was stuffed with what must have been hundreds of DVDs.

"I suppose not," he answered as he watched Blaine peruse the many, many titles. "I'd be lying if I said that I didn't find him attractive," he admitted.

"You know," Blaine drawled in a lilting tone, "I've been told multiple times that I resemble Harry Potter." He continued to browse, not looking at Kurt.

Kurt didn't know whether he was reading too much in to it, as he often did, but it sounded like Blaine was flirting with him. He intensely hoped that was the case, but he didn't want to get his hopes up again, just to have them be crushed.

"Is that right?" he questioned in a hopefully nonchalant tone.

"Mmmhmm," Blaine hummed in response, still flipping methodically through the movies.

"Well, I suppose there may be a slight resemblance."

Blaine whirled around, clutching a lone movie in his hand, and grinned widely at Kurt. "I'm glad you think so."

In spite of himself, Kurt felt his cheeks flush a little. "So, what are we watching?" he asked, changing the subject.

Blaine glanced down at the movie in his hands. "Well, since it's Christmas-near enough, anyway-I figured we could go with the holiday theme and watch _A Christmas Carol. _It's a classic and one of my favorites, so..." Blaine shrugged. "Is that okay with you?"

Kurt nodded. "Sure. I've always had a soft spot for Mister Scrooge."

"I know, right," Blaine laughed, "the guy's a jerk, but you can't help but like him." He walked over to a large flat screen that Kurt hadn't even noticed until then, and popped the dvd in the Blu-Ray machine. Grabbing the remote, he turned the tv on and walked back over to Kurt.

"Have a seat," he said as he plopped down on one side of his bed, and patted the other side in invitation.

Kurt sat down daintily, resisting the urge to scoot all the way over and press himself to Blaine's side. But the older boy appeared to have different ideas since he slung his arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him a lot closer. There was barely an inch of space between them, and Kurt was both happy and unhappy with his new position. Any physical contact was very welcomed and enjoyed, but he was going to have a hell of a time paying attention to the movie.

Evidently, Kurt's expression must have revealed some of his inner turmoil because Blaine tightened his hold around his shoulders, squeezing comfortingly. 'Don't worry," he said smoothly, a sexy smile playing on his lips, "I won't bite you."

Kurt was certain his heart stopped completely for a second. After that comment he was pretty sure that Blaine was _indeed_ flirting with him. That, or he was way too friendly. Either way, he wasn't sure whether to keep up the nonchalant act or flirt back.

Instead of responding, Kurt gave Blaine teasing smirk, and settled back against the numerous fluffy pillows on the bed.

Much to his disappointment, Blaine removed his arm from his shoulders, and leaned over to rummage around in his bedside table drawer. After a moment he withdrew his hand with a triumphant cry. "Aha! I found them." He was clutching a long, blue package and was smiling happily. "For a second there I thought Wes had stolen them all again. He's always getting into my stash."

Kurt glanced curiously over at his friend, wondering what he was so happy about. He didn't have to wonder long, though, because Blaine ripped through the wrapping savagely and thrust the package into Kurt's face. "Red Vine? They're the king of the candies, you know," he stated in an absolute tone.

"Uh, sure," Kurt answered hesitantly, pulling one from the container. "Thanks."

"Welcome," he replied, through a mouthful of candy. Watching Blaine suck on a Red Vine was a little _too_ distracting, so Kurt quickly looked away, ignoring the all too inappropriate voice in his that was suggesting other things Blaine could do with his lips.

He was barely able to focus any of his attention on the opening scenes of the movie because he was too busy fighting the intense urge to lay his head on Blaine's shoulder. But he forced himself to ignore that particular inclination and valiantly tried to focus on the ghostly spector of Jacob Marley instead of the too sexy for his own good boy next to him.

However, about thirty minutes later, Kurt began to notice that Blaine's eyes roved over to him every minute or two. He wanted to turn his head an stare deep into those rich, hazel eyes and never look away, but he resisted. Because he knew if he did give in and look, he wouldn't be able to look away and would probably end up spouting out something stupid or innapropriate.

Confidence was one thing Kurt was usually filled with, but when it came to boys-_this_ boy, especially-it dwindled away. As much as he desired to be with Blaine, his annoyingly strong fear of rejection kept him from making the first move. He only hoped the boy _was_ flriting with him and was planning to ask him out. Preferably soon. Like _yesterday._

He sighed lightly as he watched the Ghost of Christmas Present show Scrooge Bob Cratchit's family, and Blaine's eyes shot over to him once more.

Deciding to risk a glance because his curiosity was getting to him, he saw Blaine giving him an intense look that he couldn't decipher. He looked like he wanted to say something, but when he noticed Kurt had seen him staring, he snapped his head back to the television screen.

Mentally shrugging, Kurt also looked away, figuring that if Blaine wanted to say something to him that badly, he would. But after seeing Blaine give him that look at least a half dozen more times as the movie progressed, Kurt was about to say to hell with waiting and demand to know what was wrong with him. But before he could say anything, Blaine snatched the remote up and paused the movie.

He exhaled raggedly and angled his body towards Kurt's own.

"What's wrong, Blaine?" Kurt asked softly, starting to feel a little concerned for the fellow singer.

Blaine had been staring at his hands, but he slowly raised his gaze to meet Kurt's. He seemed to struggle to find the words he wanted to say, running a hand through his unruly curls. "I...um, there's something that I've been wanting to say, but..." he trailed off.

"But what?" Kurt prompted, curious.

"I guess I'm a bit of a hypocrite, you know, telling you to have courage when I can't seem to find any myself."

"Blaine...what are you _talking _about?" He was definitely concerned now. Blaine sounded so unsure of himself and it was starting to freak him out a little because he was usually so put together.

He sighed with frustration. "I-I've been wanting to say something to you for a while now, but I just couldn't get the nerve up. I wouldn't even be saying anything now if it wasn't for the fact that I just _can't take it anymore._"

Kurt stayed silent, allowing Blaine to get out whatever it was he needed to say so badly.

"I really hope that this doesn't weird you out or scare you off, Kurt, because I'd absolutely _hate_ to lose your friendship. But I just can't keep this inside anymore. What I'm trying to say is, I like you. _Like, like_ you, I mean. In a way that definitely exceeds the boundaries of just friendship."

Blaine finally fell silent, an utterly apprehensive look on his handsome face. Kurt knew he must be gaping stupidly at him with his mouth hanging open, but he just couldn't _believe _it. It was almost too good to be true. The guy he was in love with just admitted that he had feelings for him, and he felt his heart speed up in excitement.

"Blaine-"

"It's okay, Kurt. You don't have to say anything. I shouldn't have even brought this up, especially after Karofsky forced himself on you like he did. This is probably the _last _thing you needed to hear and I'm sor-"

Kurt definitely didn't want Blaine to take back what he said; quite the opposite. He leaned forward and pressed a slim, pale finger across Blaine's lips to hush him, enjoying the feel of the soft, plump lips against his skin.

"Blaine, listen, you don't have to apologize for anything at all, okay." He removed his finger from his lips and paused, trying to gather his thoughts.

"But, Kurt, I _know_ I shouldn't have-"

"_Blaine. _You know, I thought I was painfully obvious about my feelings for me, but apparently not. Hey," Kurt said, reaching under Blaine's chin and gently made his meet his gaze, "I _like, like _you too."

Blaine eyes widened dramatically, a surprise look etched on his chiseled face. "You…_really?_" He sounded entirely flabbergasted.

Chuckling quietly at his expression, Kurt grasped the older boy's hands in his own. "_Yes_, really. I've had quite a crush on you for some time now, probably even since the first time I saw you. And you're not a hypocrite, far from it. I was afraid to tell you how I truly feel too, and it doesn't make you a coward. I think everyone is a little afraid of being rejected, so you shouldn't think of yourself that way. And you're _nothing _like Karofsky, your advances are _always _welcome."

By the end of his spiel, Blaine was grinning happily, giving him an adoring look. "Then I suppose you won't mind if I do this…"

Blaine leaned forward, hesitating for a moment before brushing his lips sensually against Kurt's. It was a slow, sweet kiss, but nonetheless passionate, telling Kurt through his touch the extent of Blaine's feelings for him.

Kurt released Blaine's hands, then wrapped his arms around his neck, threading his fingers through the indescribably soft, raven curls. He'd never felt anything this pleasurable before; it was like all his nerve endings were tingling. All other thoughts drained away, the only thing in the world that held any meaning for him were the wonderfully soft lips pressed against his.

Wanting more, Kurt pulled Blaine tighter against him, deepening the already passionate kiss. He felt arousal ignite deep within him, but he forced himself to eventually pull back when his oxygen starved lungs could hold out no longer.

"Wow," Blaine breathed, resting his forehead against Kurt's, staring meaningfully into his eyes.

"Wow, indeed." Kurt couldn't remember the last time he'd felt happiness like this. One thing was for sure, he never wanted the feeling to leave him. "I'm definitely considering that my _first_ kiss."

"Oh?" Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt against his warm chest, resting his cheek upon the top of his head.

"Yeah," Kurt snuggled into Blaine's arms contentedly, "after an experience like that, I can certainly say that it's the only one that's legitimately meant anything to me. _Thank you._"

Blaine dropped a quick kiss on the top of his head. "You don't have to thank me. It was my pleasure, believe me."

"Oh, but I do. You showed me what a real kiss feels like. For that I'll always be grateful."

"Well you can have all the kisses your heart desires, my dear. But first, I suppose I should go through with the formality of asking you to be my boyfriend. So," he gently turned Kurt's body around to face him, "will you make me the happiest gay guy in the world and do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?"

Kurt's heart thumped joyously in his chest, and he couldn't stop the large smile from spreading its way across his face. "Yes, of course I will!" He answered enthusiastically.

Blaine gave him a sexy, dazzling smile of his own. "I'm so happy," he whispered, leaning down to capture his lips once again.

It was a meaningful, unhurried kiss full of promise and love, and neither boy ever wanted it to end. When they finally pulled away, they lay next to each other in silence, simply enjoying the other's presence.

"So," Kurt said quietly, "it seems that Wes was right."

Blaine laughed loudly. "Ha, don't let him hear you say that, his head will inflate so drastically that we'll never fit him inside the building again."

Kurt giggled. "But yeah," Blaine admitted, smiling at him tenderly, "I suppose he was right this time."

"Merry Christmas, Blaine," Kurt said softly, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt," he answered, kissing the tip of his nose, and wrapping his arms tightly around his body. "Best present ever."


End file.
